


Psychopath Diary: Improbability Edition.

by ServarePromissum



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Accidental Seduction, Accidents, Attempted Seduction, Comedy, Drama, Fluff, Future Lemons, I'll probably add more as the story goes on, Jealousy, M/M, Maybe gore too, Misunderstandings, Nothing is off the table, Oblivious Dong-Sik, Obsessive Behavior, Seduction, so many accidents, so many misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServarePromissum/pseuds/ServarePromissum
Summary: You read the tags;) I don't really have a good summary for this yet.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Seo Ji Hun/Yook Dong Sik
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Psychopath Diary: Improbability Edition.

_'How did it end up like this?!'_ Dumbfounded Dong-Sik thought, staring at his former victim.

Frozen Seo Ji-Hun was sitting in front of him in the bus.

Currently left in his care; Which means they were heading to Dong-Sik's home.

''...''

Dong-Sik breathed out in frustration, rubbing his mess of a hair with both hands. _'I ...couldn't kill him... and now he is living with me!'_

* * *

Old man was observing Dong-Sik with cold look in his eyes, making him very uncomfortable.

Seo Chung-Hyeon might have looked like a cold man that would sooner die than show any emotion, but that was only on the outside.

The chairman was fuming with anger and fatherly shame, he was just very good at hiding it. _'I have had enough!'_

Ji-Hun had gone too far, making mockery of them all; Something he would not tolerate, even with his favoritism. _'All the advantages he had, and he still couldn't get rid of a low level employee, without creating an even bigger problem!'_ That spoke of only one thing, he was too soft on his youngest son.

The chairman narrowed his eyes at Dong-Sik, who was trying to become small enough to not be seen by anyone. _'To not be able to deal with someone like this...'_ Elder man went into deep thoughts, forcing down a bitter taste of disappointment at his youngest son.

Meanwhile, Dong-Sik had many questions, like: Why was he brought in this place to sit with Seo Ji-Hun's father? The boss himself, one of the richest man in east Asia.

He nervously looked around the study room, unknowingly creating an impression that he was looking for a chance to escape. And he was doing just that. _'Can't use the door, all of his bodyguards are out there. What could he want from me? ...besides me trying to kill his son?'_

Now Dong-Sik wanted to cry. _'Don't tell me he knows! ...Of course he knows, Ji-Hun was shouting to the whole world, his father probably believed him, and now they are waiting for cops to come and take me!'_

Dong-Sik felt like he would explode from frustration and fear, his heart was beating like a drum. _'A psychopath like me failed at killing! What's wrong with me?!'_

Dong-Sik's thoughts never stayed on the same subject. _'I have an alibi, and I left no evidence ...But they probably have the best lawyers in the world, darn it all!'_

Younger man's eyes were jumping around more than his thoughts did, but they refused to look toward the chairman.

''Yook Dong-Sik, right?'' Even when said man spoke to him.

''Y-Y-Y-es, sir!'' Dong-Sik confirmed, adding shaky nods to verbal confirmation.

''Hmmm.'' Displeased look on the chairman's face was not hidden, he thoughtDong-Sik to be weak. _'This is what you couldn't take care of, Ji-Hun?!'_

Think of the devil; Ji-Hun entered the room. Or, to be more accurate, he was dragged in the room by two gorilla-like men, dressed in his usual clothes. They dumped him on a chair next to Dong-Sik, and left as fast as they came.

Upon seeing the look on his father's face, Ji-Hun froze. Even paling a little.

Then he avoided eye contact at him, only to notice Dong-Sik sitting next to him with a look of dread on his face.

It was as if all the blood was drained from Ji-Hun's face. He actually shouted very loudly, falling off the chair. Then he got up and used said chair as a barrier to hide from Dong-Sik.

''What is _he_ doing here? That jerk almost killed me!''

Six private guards rushed into the room, ready to tackle.

They were stopped by the chairman's raised hand; Older man looked downright murderous.

''Help Mr. Ji-Hun sit still.'' Two bodyguards grabbed the youngest heir, forcing him to sit on the chair.

''Father!'' Ji-Hun yelled, struggling. ''Pl-''

''Silence!'' The chairman said, raising his voice.

Dong-Sik and Ji-Hun both froze, sensing that they were on a very thin ice.

With a disgusted look on his face, the chairmen stood up. ''Mr. Ji-Hun apologises for assaulting you,'' he told Dong-Sik, whose mouth was now hanging open. ''You shall be compensated for his actio-''

''I will not apologize, father!'' Ji-Hun yelled, angry and outraged. ''He tried to ki-''

With a one nod from his father, Ji-Hun cried out in pain; Two bodyguards holding him were squeezing his shoulders with unreasonable force.

''Haaaa!'' Chairman's son groaned out. ''Ai, ai, ai!'' Those place were still bruised from the kidnapping.

''As I was saying:'' Patriarch of the Seo family continued as if nothing happened. ''Mr. Ji-Hun is very sorry for his actions, and you will be reimbursed for all the damages he might have done to you.''

Ji-Hun opened his mouth to protest, to say that he was the one who should be reimbursed, but bodyguards hurt him even more. ''Huaaaa!''

''Additionally, Mr. Ji-Hun will be disciplined,'' Chairman continued with a calm voice; It became apparent that he didn't even want to look at his youngest son. ''by you, Mr. Dong-Sik.''

The Room fell silent.

Dong-Sik's brain was trying to process the chairman's words, staring at said man with comically wide eyes. ''Huuuh?'' Sound made way from his throat.

Followed by the shout of: ''What!?'' From Ji-Hun.

''Mr. Ji-Hun has proven himself lacking in many things,'' Seo Chung-Hyeon explained, still only looking at Dong-Sik. ''he is no longer my heir.''

Dong-Sik was still fully bewildered, tired, and shocked. His face was asking things he was not brave enough to ask out loud at the moment: 'What? Why are you telling _me_ this?'

''Father...'' Ji-Hun mumbled/whimpered, staring at his father with hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

''As of this moment, he is demoted and under your care.''

''Haaa!?'' Came from both men.

The chairman didn't even acknowledge that. ''He will learn to be a hardworking employee while living with you, Mr. Dong-Sik.'' It was not a suggestion, his tone made that clear. ''Thank you for agreeing to this.''

Dong-Sik could do nothing but instinctively nod and bow, having hard time processing the events.

Bodyguards let go of the shocked former heir of a business empire.

''Make sure they get to the bus safely.'' He ordered them before turning around. ''You will be contacted tomorrow - To get more informed on how all of this will proceed.''

Dong-Sik could do nothing but nod once more, his legs were moving on their own to get out of there.

Ji-Hun on the other hand was unmoving; Still very much stunned by the chairman's words.

''You might never be my heir again, but if you ever want to be anything in this family, make sure to listen to Mr. Dong-Sik.'' He said coldly, without even turning around. ''He is in charge of you from this day on.''

* * *

 _'Why me!?'_ Dong-Sik thought. It was better than jail, but still. _'That jerk has to live at my place? Who is his father punishing, him or me?'_

The bus ride was silent, neither of them spoke a word. Of course Dong-Sik had to pay for him, because Ji-Hun was literally cut off from his family wealth. _'What a mess...'_

The sun was about to set and Ji-Hun looked like a zombie, wordlessly following Dong-Sik into his apartment. But once said man closed the door, he suddenly jumped.

''No!'' Ji-Hun cried, as if remembering who he was alone with.

Former director started shaking, even taking a step back. ''Please don't.'' He held up his hands, eyes full of fear.

Dong-Sik suddenly remembered a frustrating fact. ' _I didn't kill him!'_

Amnesiac man wordlessly took off his bag, which contained the red diary, and dropped it on the floor.

Action caused Ji-Hun to go in full panic mode, running into the kitchen.

Dong-Sik followed him with a blank look on his face, not in a hurry. _'I locked the door, he won't be going anywhere.'_ But not before taking off his shoes.

He found Ji-Hun with a kitchen knife in his hand, holding it out threateningly, like it was a gun.

Dong-Sik didn't slow down, Ji-Hun's frightened shouts to stop fell on deaf ears; The psychopath was too deep in his thoughts. _'Why?'_

He effortlessly caught the hand which was holding a knife, twisted it mercilessly, and took the said knife away when Ji-Hun let go of it.

Pitiful whimper of his victim made Dong-Sik smile, scaring Ji-Hun even more.

Now with the knife in his right hand, he took a step forward.

Former heir of a business empire was trapped between the wall and a smiling psychopath; Terrified and unable to move.

With another step, Dong-Sik was face to face with him; The smile was still on his lips, but in his thoughts, he was frowning. _'It feels good to see him like this... but.'_

He looked at the frozen man, who was breathing hard. Dong-Sik could literally hear his heartbeat, Ji-Hun was so deliciously scared. Yet... _'Why do I pity him? Me? A psychopath!'_

As good as it was to see his tormentor like this, he didn't enjoy it as much as he should have; Ji-Hun was completely at his mercy, both physically and socially. And even financially.

 _'Why don't I want to kill you?!_ ' Dong-Sik thought, releasing a frustrated breath; No longer smiling.

That caused a choked noise from the back of Ji-Hun's throat.

_'He is Just too pitiful! ...wait, is that it? I don't want to kill him because he is too pitiful?'_

Dong-Sik titled his head, staring more intensely at Ji-Hun. _'It never stopped me before, in fact, that was the trait of all my victims... what changed?'_

Said man was a second away from the heart attack. For Ji-Hun, at that moment, Dong-Sik was far more scary than his father.

_'Any second now... my life will end, just like that... I- I don't want to die!'_

Ji-Hun closed his eyes and cried out: ''Please!''

Dong-Sik sighed, taking a step back.

After five minutes, Ji-Hun gathered the courage to open his eyes.

What he saw was Dong-Sik, the guy who kidnapped him, expertly cutting vegetables with the knife; While wearing a pink apron.

''So, what do you want for dinner?''

''...''

Ji-Hun dashed toward the exit, but found it to be locked. _'He has the key!'_

''Take off your shoes!'' Dong-Sik called from the kitchen.

It was the pure fear that made Ji-Hun obey.

Then he ran into the bathroom, and closed the door on the inside.

In the kitchen, Dong-Sik sighed once more. ''You better like Kimchi and Bibimbap.''

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, everything belongs to their respected owners. Not me.  
> This is for fun alone.


End file.
